Gundam: Seven Stars
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: Anthony Kusha was bored, until a friend introduced him to GBN. Now watch him as he discovers a new world and fights enemies like never before.


In a city in Japan, it was snowing.

A large crowd of people were standing in front of an entrance to a store, and in front of that store, a big statue stood in the middle. More precisely.

A gunpla model.

It was a complete gunpla model of the original RX78-2 from Mobile Suit Gundam. In front of it were two people whose journey was about to begin.

"So cool. A complete replica of Amuro Ray's original gundam," a young man said. He was dressed in a black hoodie, grey pants, and black shoes. He has shaggy blonde hair that goes to the nape of his neck and brown eyes, looking about the age of 16. His name is Shun Takamura.

Shun turned to his side with sparkles in his eyes. "Isn't this awesome Anthony," he asked the young man standing next to him.

This is Anthony Kusha. He has dark brown close cropped hair, green eyes, and covering those eyes are a pair of black rimmed glasses. He is dressed in a red jacket, blue pants, and blue shoes. He is 16 as well, and also Shun's best friend since childhood.

"Yeah," Anthony said, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

Shun gave him a blank stare. "You don't sound like you think its cool?"

Anthony shook his head. "No it is, but…"

"But?"

"I thought we were going somewhere fun, and we've been standing out in the cold for an hour."

"Your point?"

Anthony's eye twitched a bit. "When is this so called "fun" supposed to start. I'm freezing my ass off just standing around."

Shun could only look away, which caused Anthony to intensify his gaze. Since he could feel Anthony would not let it go, he turned to face him. "Ok, here it is," Shun sighed, "you see I brought you here today to watch a-"

"The entrance is now open." A female voice said over a loudspeaker, interrupting Shun.

"Would you look at that." Shun grabbed anthony by the arm. "Instead of telling you, I can show you."

Before Anthony could protest he was dragged along by Shun, but even if he wasn't he still would have moved up. The crowd of people around them were rushing toward the entrance like a pack of wild animals.

Whatever they were about to see, all of them were extremely excited.

"Shun, hey Shun," Anthony gently called out. During the entering of the place by the crowd they had gotten split up, and now Anthony was walking down a hallway all alone. After a while he arrived in a room full of people, though it was dark, the only light was coming from a big screen in the front. 'Great, now I have no clue where I am.' Anthony thought. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned.

"Hey, looks like you made it." Shun said.

"Yeah, but man. What's got everyone so hyped up anyway? We were almost trampled."

Shun just grinned. "Look at the screen and you'll see."

"What is that supposed to-"

A loud sound could be heard coming from the screen, interrupting Anthony's question.

"Oh, it's beginning."

Anthony shrugged, it's obvious the only way he was going to get any answers was to watch the screen, so he did, and truth be told… he became mystified.

On the screen we could see many flashing lights, as we zoomed in we could see a battle was taking place in space. But not just any battle, gunpla battle was taking place.

A Rick Dias fired a Clay Bazooka at a Hizack, who shot it down with a beam rifle.

A Big Zom fired off a Hyper Mega particle cannon that took out a good number of mobile suits, like a Gundam MK II, and a Zeydra.

Finally individual battles were taking place, the camera closing in on one.

A Strike Freedom fired off a barrage at a custom Gold and white 01W Wing Gundam who used their shield to dodge, then the machine accelerated in and sliced the Freedom Strike clean in two with a beam blade from its rifle.

"Match over," an electronic voice spoke.

People began to cheer in droves after the match was over, while Anthony was still stunned.

"You saw that custom 01W Wing, that's the champion of GBN. Isn't he amazing." Shun asked, stars back in his eyes.

But Anthony wasn't paying attention. He was still staring at the screen. He knew what Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN for short) was, he had been building gunpla since he was old enough, and you would have to live under a rock not to have heard of it, it was an interactive virtual world where you could explore, battle, or just hang out with others from all across the globe. He knew all this, and yet… he had never once tried to play the game himself.

But now… "I'm gonna do it." He muttered, raising his hand up to the screen. The battles he just witnessed having ignited something in him.

"What was that," Shun asked.

"I'm gonna be a diver. Look out GBN, here I come."

Thus on that day, the legend of Pleiades began.

* * *

"And that's how Napoleon was defeated," Anthony's teacher spoke, but he wasn't paying too much attention. Currently he was looking out the window from his back corner desk, waiting for the school day to end already.

Rising Academy. A prestigious private school, that made sure a good portion of its students went on to college and beyond. Not only was it well known in Japan, but many foreign higher ups and prominent Japanese people such as heads of companies or high ranking officials sent their children to the school to learn. It was a top notch school.

"Psst, stop spacing out or teach will throw chalk at you." Shun whispered to Anthony, from where he was sitting to his right.

Yes, both Anthony and Shun were students at Rising academy.

Their academic scores had been more than enough for both of them to get in. Even though they came from moderate backgrounds, but then again, Rising academies population so to speak, was split at just about the middle. Though no one really paid it much mind. They were all there to learn and have fun with each other. The only ones who did pay attention to it were pretentious assholes who thought their money made them something special. A group that was quickly identified and avoided like the plague. If they couldn't be nice, then no one would say anything to them at all.

Anthony ignored Shun, he just couldn't stop thinking about GBN. Truthfully Anthony had left bored as a late. None of the schools clubs or activities spoke to him, but now… now he had a fire he had never felt before. It was something he wanted to fan.

"Hey, pay atten-"

Before Shun could finish, the bell rang.

As students got up from their seats, Anthony and Shun began packing their bags.

The uniforms of Rising Academy are pretty straightforward. A black blazer, over a white shirt, brown pants (skirts for girls) and brown shoes, with a red tie (for all) to finish it off. Simple and easy to move in.

"Let's move out," Anthony said, a pep in his step.

"Wow, haven't seen you this excited since Ti-" Before Shun could finish Anthony chopped him in the throat. He fell to the ground clutching it, making sputtering noises.

Meanwhile Anthony looked down at him, pushing up his glasses and smiling. "Did you say something," he asked Shun, a cold smile on his face and a bit of a dark aura radiating from him.

Shun shook his head no, he knew not to mess with Anthony when he was like this.

"At it again you two?"

"It just means they have a good friendship is all."

Two girls came up to greet Anthony and Shun.

The first had been the one to ask the question. She had long dark hair that fell to the nape of her neck, dark green-blue eyes, her face had a plain look on it, despite the fact it was quite cute looking. Her name is Asaka Mibu, the class representative for their class of 2-B.

The second was a foreigner without a doubt. She has light blonde hair that goes to the nape of her neck in loose strands, and framing her sky-blue eyes are two long strands tied with two blue strings. On her face, she wore a relaxed look. Her name is Tina Sprout, an American transfer student who came to Rising Academy, not only because she is a bit of a prodigy, but for her father's work (he's a medical doctor working for a company). Tina is also Anthony's secret crush, by the way.

"Hello Asaka, and Tina," Anthony said, pushing up his glasses again. "Don't worry about that," he pointed to a still rolling Shun on the floor, "I had to punish him again for saying something inappropriate on school grounds."

Anthony was lying of course. But Shun is indeed, a pervert.

"Well as long as you handled it," Asaka graciously spoke. "Otherwise I would have had to do it."

"Am, Asaka." Anthony spoke, pointing down.

Asaka looked down, and saw… Shun trying to sneak a peek under her skirt.

"Just a bit mo-" Asaka planted her shoe on his forehead before he could say another word.

"You know… I'm not into this kind of play."

"Die!" Asaka angrily responded, reaching into her gym bag and removing her boken. In addition to being class representative, she was also on the schools kendo team.

As Shun was getting dealt his well deserved punishment, Tina and Anthony were chatting it up.

"GBN huh," Tina asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I build gunpla already… so, I want to try my hand at battling." Anthony beamed.

"Sounds fun."

"Well I hear it is, and I'll tell you more after I try it out."

"Thanks, and who knows, maybe I'll come check it out as well."

"Well, the more the merrier I always say."

But secretly, Anthony was hoping with all his might Tina would come and check it out.

* * *

"Ugh." Shun groaned out.

"You know," Anthony questioned, placing his spoon back in his sundae for a moment, "you say your not into "that", but you always target Asaka and most of the time she gets you and punishes you. Could you perhaps-"

"No!" Shun shouted, his head soaring up off the table. "Absolutely not! Not in a million years!" He vehemently denied, even going so far as to make an X with his hands.

Anthony just stared for a moment. "I was going to say you like her, but seeing you deny being into "that" so much just tells me…" Anthony took another bite of his sundae, a smirk on his face.

Shun gave him a dirty look for leaving the question hanging, taking a sip of his juice.

If you're wondering about the food and drink, after Shun received his beating he and Anthony headed out from school. They then journeyed to Gunpla Universe, a cafe/gunpla store where people could eat and drink, then go log into GBN, and not always in that order. It also happened to be the business that Shun's family owned and ran.

"Big brother, you're… into…"

Shun turned around slowly and thought the universe was punishing that day for something he may have done in a past life.

Standing there in the Gunpla Universe work uniform of beige pants, a black shirt, black shoes, and finally an apron with the picture of a Haro was Shun's little sister, Suguha Takamura.

Suguha had inherited their mother's straight black hair which she kept to the nape of her neck in a bobcut, and their father's black eyes. And despite being only fourteen she had a nice body with developing features, thanks to not only working in the family shop, but also playing soccer at her own school during the season.

"I see now…" And right now her night sky colored black eyes were giving Shun a dead and cold look rolled into one.

"NO! Sugu (her nickname used by family and friends) I'm innocent," Shun cried. "Please listen to me, Asaka beats me up all the time, but I've learned to take, and I don't hit back because she is a girl, I respect women."

"When you're not trying to look up their skirts or sneak a peek down their shirts," Anthony muttered. Earning him a "I'll fucking kill you if you say another word." look from Shun. So he raised his hands and defense and focused on his sundae.

Turning back around, he flashed a smile at Sugu. "So you see, I am a nice normal guy, and your big brother, so please… stop looking at me like I'm something below human."

Sugu continued the stare for a few moments. Until she changed back to her regular face. "I was just messing with you big brother, I know your not into "that". Not at all."

"Wew," Shun mocked wiped his brow. "Glad we got that cleared up."

"You're just a pervert." Sugu spoke, giving him just a cold gaze this time.

While Anthony held back a chuckle, Shun sank into his chair, a dark cloud hanging over him.

It was a good thing the store was having a slow day.

* * *

"Oh, so you want a new gunpla to enter GBN," Shun inquired. It turns out his sister was again messing with him earlier… maybe. He just kept telling himself that. Now after finishing their snacks he and Shun had moved to the gunpla part of the store.

Along the shelves there were models and kits as far as you could see, from every franchise. A gundam Kyrios from 00, no problem. You wanted a Zeydra from gundam AGE, they had it. If you wanted a Zaku from the original Mobile Suit Gundam…. There was an entire shelf dedicated to just that. Gunpla Universe not only prides itself on customer service, but also having a wide range of gunpla from every era.

"Yeah," Anthony muttered, looking at all the gunpla selections. "I just feel like…" he rubbed the back of his head, getting a far off look in his eye, "Well to describe it, this is a new chapter for me. So I want to start it off with a partner, not to say any of the other models I've built aren't great, but… ah!" Anthony dragged a hand down his face, feeling frustrated at not being able to convey his thoughts properly.

"No I get it."

"You do?"

Shun nodded, "Yeah. When I first logged into GBN I was pretty happy, but I also felt something important was missing. It wasn't until I decided to build a new model that I discovered what it was. A partner that could stand with me, that could grow and match me, that could understand my feelings better than any model I've ever built. A piece of myself given form if you will."

Anthony stifled a chuckle. "Dude, that last one was super cringy."

Shun promptly slapped Anthony on the back. "You know, I don't have to help you."

"Yeah,yeah," Anthony muttered, waving off Shun as he looked around.

'No. Not that one. Not that one either.' Anthony was about ready to pull his hair out, he knew he had been looking for a new gunpla for the last 20 minutes at least. But it was a hard choice, the only thing he had narrowed it down to was the Gundam series. Not only were they the main mobile suits in all shows, but he liked the power ups and abilities only they had, a testament to their coolness in his mind.

'Maybe I should go home and do some research.' Just as Anthony was about to give up… he saw something that picked his interest. The 00 series isle. Anthony had always liked that series as one of the best, especially the Trans-Am. He was a big fan of the color red.

As he walked down the aisle and glanced at all the mobile suits, he saw it, his new partner.

"Hey, you found anything," Shun asked, taking a look at gunpla in another aisle.

"Yeah," Anthony said. He came around the corner, a box in his hand.

"Mhm. The CB 1.5 Gundam huh?"

"Yep, this is going to be my new partner."

"Great minds think alike, huh?"

Anthony raised a brow, "What exactly does that mean?"

Shun grinned, "You'll have to wait until we enter GBN to find out. In the meantime, let's go build this guy."

"Right," Anthony agreed suspiciously. He knew Shun was up to something, but prying it out of him would be next to impossible. So, he decided to let it rest. Besides, he had a partner to build.

"Oh good choice," said Ms. Takumura. She was not only Shun's mother but the manager of the shop, while his father handled the financial and logistics, his mother dealt with the people and promotion. They made the perfect team for running a business.

"Thanks. Ms. Takamura." Shun said.

Like her daughter, Ms. Takamura has jet black hair, but in a single ponytail down to the nape of her neck, with Shun's brown eyes. And despite having two teenage children, most people tell her she looks really good.

Though it's mostly the young men who come to shop at the store.

A fact Shun and his father can't take lightly, the women in their family getting shamelessly hit on. Sugu is quite popular was well. They pity those poor fools.

Oh yes, the women in the Takamura household are not to be trifled with. _At All!_

"Ah I've always admired the 00 series. The cold Setsuna who is in fact gentle. The playboy Lockon Stratos. The aloof Tiera. And lest we forget, the cool loner, Allelujah." As Ms. Takamura spoke, the sparkle in her eyes shined brighter.

Anthony could only sweatdrop, while Shun was banging his head on the table repeatedly, his mom was letting her gunpla nuttiness out in full.

Again, it was a good thing the shop was so slow that day. Otherwise, customers may have run out without buying anything.

Anthony pushing up his glasses decided to get to work, he opened the box and let a smile grace his face. He always felt a bit excited when building a new model.

Meanwhile, Shun somehow got into an argument with his mother about who was the coolest mask wearer in the Gundam universe. Shun went with Char Aznable, the "Red Comet", while his mother went with Zechs Marquise, the "Lightning Prince" in opposition. So… yeah.

By the time Anthony was done with his gunpla, the two had decided finally on Char.

"Ah Ms. Takamura." Anthony called.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any red and black paint?"

"Yes, right this way."

"So, you're going to customize it?" Shun asked, as they walked to the spray station.

Anthony nodded, "Yeah, I told you, this guy is going to be my new partner. I even have a name for him."

"What is it?"

"Carent Gundam." Anthony spoke, while gripping his partner with a bit more force in his hands.

* * *

"He's later," Shun fumed.

It was the next day, a day that they had off from school, and the day Anthony was going to long into GBN for the first time.

But he was running late.

"Sorry," Anthony managed to say, leaning on his knees as he entered the store. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just finished a marathon run.

"Why were you an hour late?"

"Had to get some sleep… spent last night with Clarent." Anthony said in between breaths. When he was finally able to breathe normally again, he got a smile on his face. "Allow me to present to you," he reached behind his waist into a good sized brown pouch, "Clarent gundam." He pulled it out for a big reveal.

"Oh, I see." Shun said, examining the gunpla.

Anthony had indeed made the Clarent Gundam his own. It now boasts a black and crimson paint job, with the binders a brilliant crimson. Secured to the left forearm is a GN Buster Sword II. On the right waist, a GN Long Sword II, and finally, strapped to the left leg in a downward sheath is a GN short sword II. The GN buster rifle sitting in place on the back waist.

'Damm, this gunpla.' Shun couldn't help but be impressed. 'Although he added more weight he'll now be dangerous in any form of close to mid range combat, and with that rifle he can put up a fight at long range as well. Add into that Trans-Am, and…' Shun was getting a bit nervous to see how his friend would debut in GBN. Already his gunpla was at least C rank, and if he mastered it…

Shun wasn't sure if a monster wasn't being created in front of him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, let's go then." Shun handed Anthony his GBN pad. They then entered the dive room and took their seats.

After putting on the head gear a mechanical voice spoke. "Please scan your gunpla."

So Anthony placed his gunpla on the pad, and light particles danced over it, before dissapaiting. His consciousness then shot forward, and was engulfed by a digital white light.

* * *

"He should be coming out right about here," Shun muttered.

Just as he finished a person walked out of the elevator.

Their appearance is a male with dark green hair and eyes, black rimmed glasses, and… pointed ears. He is an Elf. His attire consists of a long sleeve forest green shirt, dark brown pants, brown boots that stop just below the knees, and a green scarf that falls to his mid back.

"A-Anthony?" Shun asked the elfan diver.

"Yeah, it's me." The elfan diver, or Anthony answered.

"And you're Shun, right?"

"Yeah, but my diver name is Shu."

"I see." Anthony said, taking in Shun's appearance. He was without a doubt, dressed as a ninja.

He was dressed in a yellow long sleeve vest, black chainmail visible under it, baggy black pants, the white socks, and the flat brown straw sandals most ninjas are depicted in. He also had a black scarf that fell to his knees with lightning bolts on it.

"Well, just call me Anthony." Anthony said.

"Right." Shun nodded.

"So… a ninja and an elf, huh?" Anthony questioned, seeing as how the pairing was just a bit too much for his first dive.

"Don't worry about it. Take a look around."

Anthony did as Shun suggested and to say he was blown away would be an understatement. As far as the eye could see, there were players all around them, talking, chatting, even trading info. Not just that, some of their appearances were a bit… out there as well. While their were people in regular clothes, some had decided to dress up in their shows favorite. Anthony could see ZAFT redcoats, and Federation (Universal Century) soldiers. There were also talking animals, machines, and even… blob people. But no one made it any mind, it was like they didn't stand out at all.

"See what I mean," Shun mused. "We aren't the weirdest in GBN by far. In fact. I would say we're some of the most normal people around."

"So you know some real weirdos huh," Anthony questioned.

Shun looked away, and pulled his scarf up.

'Wow, for Shun to be this quiet… I'll need to watch my back is these people can make him silent.' Anthony was now extremely weary of the power of GBN divers.

"A-anyway. There's a place I've got to show you before anything else. Follow me."

"Your the boss." Anthony quipped.

So he and Shun made their way to his first GBN destination.

* * *

"Here we are." Shun exclaimed, as they entered an old time looking cafe.

"Welcome back masters!" A chorus of cute girls screamed as they walked in. Not only were all of them cute, but most had some… large "assets". If that wasn't enough, all of them were cosplaying mythological creatures, but sexy style. A witch, a werewolf, even an angel. It was a perverts paradise, and yet… Anthony even saw females in the cafe.

He turned to give Shun a blank look. "You know, I'm sure Sugu would love to know just how far you've fallen." Anthony said, his tone bone dry.

"Come on pal, learn to live a little."

"You really are, a degenerate."

"Ok, that was harsh."

"Hello masters," a cute blonde with twintails, a nice rack, and dressed in an angle costume said, walking up to them. "May I place you at a table?"

"Yes you can, Alice."

"Oh, master Shu, welcome back." She turned to Anthony who was giving Shun an ice cold gaze. "And I see you've brought a male companion this time."

'This time, what does she me- Nope, you know what, I don't want to know that badly.' Anthony depressingly thought.

"Yep." Shun slung his arm around Anthony. "This here is my best friend Anthony. The one I've been telling you about forever."

"Oh yes." Alice bowed. "Master Anthony it's a pleasure to meet you. Master Shu talks about you in great detail whenever he visits us."

"Oh, and what does he say about me?"

"That your kind, nice, and always have his back." Hearing that, Anthony decided maybe Shun had had enough of the cold shoulder. "He also refers to you as a "fake gentleman in evil glasses.", a reference from a light novel known as Arifureta. He says you constantly berate him, and never let him have any real fun. He says your such a stick in the mud, you'll never work up the courage to ask-"

"Ok Alice,"Shun rapidly spoke. He moved like the lightning on his scarf and placed his palm over her mouth. "Anthony doesn't need to know everything I say."

"No, please go on," Anthony asked in a sweet voice. Yet it made Shun begin to sweat bullets. "I want to hear all about Shun's "fun" times at this cafe." Anthony began to release a crimson aura, and Shun was preparing to run for it, when an unlikely savior came to his rescue.

"Ah, Shu." A man spoke. He looked to be in his twenties, his hair was starkwhite and curled at the tips, the man's eyes were blood red, and he was wearing a black suit and tie, with a white shirt. He smiled which only added to his natural handsomeness. "Right on time, as always."

"And who might you be?" Anthony courteously asked.

"Of course. Where are my manners?" The man pulled up his GBN screen, then found what he was looking for, he then turned it to face Anthony whose eyes shot out a bit.

The player name read Wraith, ranked 80 out of all GBN players. A massive feat, considering the sheer number of people who play the game.

"And you must be Anthony?" Wraith said, taking a bow. "A pleasure. Shu always tells us so much about you."

"I heard," Anthony responded in a deadpan voice.

"Yes, well…" Wraith chuckled at bit. He then turned to Alicia, "that will be all dear, thank you."

"Yes, boss." Alicia bowed and went off.

"So, would you like a snack?" Wraith asked.

"Sure, I can eat," Anthony responded nonchalantly.

"Then follow me please."

So the two followed Wraith over to the bar, where he took up position behind the counter. "Anything in particular you would like?" Wraith asked, handing out the menus for both of them to look over.

"I'll have my usual." Shun said, handing the menu back to Wraith.

"And I'll have," Anthony traced his eyes along the menu until he found what he wanted, "A strawberry parfait, with a hot chocolate."

"Very good then." Wraith took both menus and went to place the orders in the kitchen, in a moment he was back, with some glasses of water to start them off.

As Anthony took a sip, his mind was blown. The water… it tasted as if he were in real life. Like he wasn't in a virtual world at all. "Just, what is going on here?" He took another sip of his water, and yet the taste was still there.

"I'd be happy to explain," Wraith stated. "You remember the El Diver event that happened years ago?"

"Yeah, it was big news all around the world." Anthony answered.

Many years ago GBN was facing a crisis of epic proportions, bugs known as Break Decals were wreaking havoc with the main system. So in order to stop GBN's collapse, the former champion Kyoya Kujo formed the Coalition of Volunteers to put an end to it. After a long and hard fought battle they won, but then another major event took place.

The discovery of digital lifeforms known as El Divers.

El Divers are said to come about from the extra data left behind when divers log into GBN. The first was named Sarah, and she was a member of the legendary GBN force known as Build Divers.

But because she herself was causing GBN to go haywire, many were split in the decision on what to do about her. Some wanted to save her, while others wanted to delete for the good of GBN as a whole. In the end, her force the Build Divers took on the Coalition in order to save her, and won out in the end. Preserving her, and opening a new path to the future.

Since then GBN has become littered with El Divers. They are a virtual community within GBN, no they are a fundamental part of GBN itself. As such, the administration recognizes them as lifeforms, and told anyone who wanted to exploit the El Diver population for their own means to kiss their assess. All the divers as well, some of whom had quite a lot of influence in the human world.

And with more and more El Divers appearing, another change began to take place in GBN.

Self evolution.

New and never before seen places and missions became available to the players. It was a new era for GBN and humanity as a whole.

"Well, then you know the rest of the story as well. How we learned to live in peace with the El Divers, and respect them. Just they in turn respect us." Wraith questioned.

"Yeah, but still, that doesn't explain how I'm drinking actual water," Anthony retorted.

"A gift from the El Divers if you will. A while ago when they worked with administration to update the system, they added in newer features. Because even though divers can't feel any pain and don't get tired in GBN, there are some things we still want to experience. Such as the taste of good food or drink, or maybe rush of wind on your face."

"Or the softness of a woman." Shun chimed in, earning him a punch in the face from Anthony.

"Now divers can feel human sensations such as pain or hunger if they so choose too. You can adjust it in your settings." Wraith explained, completely ignoring the fact that Anthony had punched Shun in the face.

"I see, thank you for the explanation."

"No problem," Wraith motioned for Anthony to come closer. "And I'll tell you another secret, some of the girls working here are El Divers, like Alicia," Wraith whispered.

"I had no idea." Anthony whispered back.

"Yes, the marvel of technology." Wraith finished. And just as he did, their orders came.

"Thank you." Anthony said a prayer and dug in. The parfait tasted just as it would in the real world.

Meanwhile Shun was shooting the two of them dirty looks eating his rice omelet. Which they completely ignored.

"So, why did Shu bring me to see you," Anthony asked in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Well. Around these parts I'm known as a helper of sorts."

"Helper?"

"Yes. You see, as I moved up in the ranks I noticed some of the higher ranking and experienced players taking advantage of newbies. Challenging them to battles, selling them shotty parts, even stealing their rewards on missions."

"Those guys sound horrible."

"They are, and the worst thing is, since they aren't technically breaking any rules, administration's hands are tied. So a group of us decided to do something about it. We formed a group known as the Illuminati, to help out new players and to police the bad ones who try to go after them. My cafe is a meeting place, where everyone can exchange information and just have fun without any worries. As long as you follow the rules, you're welcome anytime."

"Cool." Anthony said, taking another mouthful of his parfait.

He was liking GBN more and more by the moment, and he hadn't even battled or gone out on a mission yet.

"Yeah, Wraith is great. I met him on my first day here. I was just out looking for a place to relax after a mission, and I bumped into him. He showed me his cafe, and the rest is history." Shun mused.

"Ok, let's get going then." Anthony said, taking the last bite of his parfait. "All this talk about missions has me fired up."

* * *

"Oh my, your gunpla are well built." Wraith stated, as he examined them.

All three had returned to the central hub tower. Wraith came along to recommend a simple mission for the two of them, It was a recovery mission, they had to head to an island, take out the enemy mobile suits guarding the base, and bring back the treasure, simple and easy.

While Wraith was taking in both gunpla, Anthony turned his attention to Shun's. He was right on Anthony being a bit surprised. Shun's gunpla was a GNX-Brave command type, painted yellow over the blue armor. Shun had named it, Sol Brave Storm.

Anthony couldn't think of a better name for it, but also, "there seriously huge." Anthony muttered. Seeing how a gunpla would look in real life as opposed to models, it gave him a surreal feeling.

"I know right," Shun said, walking over to Anthony. "First time I saw it, I admit my mouth hit the floor."

"Enough chit chat you two, time to begin." Wraith spoke.

"Right!" The boys answered excitedly in unison.

They entered the cockpits of their gunpla, who were then shifted to the launch pad. As they were locked into position, the gate in front of them opened, and the blue shining sky was shown.

"Anthony. Clarent Gundam. Launching!" The Clarent was accelerated forward, and Anthony took to the sky, red particles trailing behind him.

"Shu, Sol Brave Storm. Launching!" Shun launched forward and he too took to the sky, red particles trailing behind him.

'This is, awesome.' Anthony couldn't believe how much fun he was having. He twisted in a 360 spin to get a look at it all. It was all beautiful.

"Approaching the transfer gate." Shun spoke, from the comm window that appeared in Anthony's cockpit. "Get ready, this is going to be a wild ride."

"I'm more than ready." Anthony spoke, as the gate opened in front of them.

They dove through, having no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

As they exited the portal, they spotted an island chain below them, surrounded by seas as far as the eye could see.

**[Mission Start!]**

The message came up in both their cockpits.

"I see you've begun." Wraith stated, as he appeared in a comm window in both their cockpits. "Good luck gentleman, I'll be monitoring the entire thing, just in case." The window closed then.

"So, the treasure is on an island, but which one?" Anthony muttered.

"Give me a second. Bringing up scanners and radar now."

"I'll do that as well." Anthony was still adjusting to the controls so it took him a moment to bring it up, but once he did, he noticed something.

"Doesn't seem to be anything on radar," Shun dejectedly said. "I thought this mission was supposed to be easy."

"Stop whining," Anthony berated. "Take a look at the island on the far right."

"Hm?" Shun did as suggested, but… "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Look at the cluster near the heart of the island."

"Mhm?" Shun took another look. He didn't notice it immediately, but after a few moments he saw it. "It moved."

Anthony nodded. "Yep, and if it moved…"

"Then there must be something down there. Which means…"

"First successful mission, here we come!"

Both of them accelerated their machines toward the southern island.

* * *

Meanwhile, a new transfer gate opened, admitting some more guests.

* * *

"Ok, we made it." Anthony stated, but before they could even think of landing, they had to swerve in the air to miss being blasted out of the sky by a missile barrage.

"Looks like we've found the right place," Shun said. His scanners closed in on the enemies that began to emerge from the treelines. "Z'Gok's huh?" Shun muttered, as a total of four appeared.

"Well, this is an island challenge," Anthony pointed out, just as he dodged a mega particle blast from one of the Z'Gok.

"Your right. So, two for each of us then?"

"You know it." Anthony pulled out his GN buster rifle from his waist and set his binders to attack mode. He dodged another round of blasts from the Z'Gok and then shout from rifle. Most of the blasts missed, but one hit a Z'Gok right in the chest, blowing it apart and bringing the count to three.

"Wow, nice shot." Shun praised, dodging missiles.

"It was really just luck." Anthony responded.

But it seems the time for chit chat was looking smaller, as two of the three remaining Z'Gok ignited their thrusters and took to the air.

"And here they come," Shun yelled, accelerating toward his targets. As he used his machine guns to blow apart the missiles coming at him, he noticed his opponents going for a pincer attack. Smiling, he decided to finish it then and there. His two GN cannons opened fire in a wide beam spread, taking out the Z'Gok in an instant.

"Overkill much," Anthony rhetorically asked, as he pulled his GN long sword II out of the chest of his Z'Gok enemy on the beachfront.

"You're just jealous of my gunpla, it has more firepower than yours." Shun triumphantly spoke.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Anthony responded.

"I can feel you looking away in shame," Shun said over the comm system.

"Let's go get that treasure." Anthony said.

He moved Clarent deeper into the jungle foliage, ignoring Shun's piercing gaze, and the nagging feeling that things were about to get much more complicated.

"Over there," shun muttered.

"Yeah, I see it," Anthony responded.

After walking in the dense island jungle for a few moments, the boys found what they had been looking for. A treasure chest was sitting behind a waterfall, that dropped into a lake. There was even a tiny rainbow in the air from all the water.

"So, do you want the honors," Shun asked.

"Thanks, I'll do-" Before Anthony could finish, "CAUTION!" appeared on their screens. Landing to their right in the open plain were four machines. The first three were white Hizack, with the leader carrying a clay bazooka. But it was the one machine in back that put both of them on the complete and utter edge.

It was a Tallgeese III, and it was customized. It stood silently with 3 tube- shoulder missile and leg launchers, with 2 linear beam guns equipped at the sides, and a custom paint job of dark blue and whte. All in all, it people could feel an impact from just looking at it.

"You guys," Wraith hastily spoke appearing on comms, "get out of there now!"

"Why," Anthony questioned. "Worried we can't handle these guys."

"I'm not worried those Hizack losers!" The pilots of the Hizack fell over, they for some reason felt that their worth had just been insulted. "But it's the Tallgeese III in the back that has me worried. It's called the Storm and its pilot is one of the top mercenary divers in the game."

"Need a bit more explanation," Anthony said.

"A mercenary diver," Shun began, "one who doesn't belong to a single force, but joins them and others for events and special missions. Their pay can be anything from points, to special equipment, to titles. Personally I don't have a problem with them, but the Storm," Shun let out a sardonic chuckle, "we're most definitely screwed."

"He's one of the best out there right now, and his solo ranking is extremely high. So please, just exit the battlefield and I'll avenge you later, for your own good," Wraith pleaded.

"...No way." Anthony answered, gripping his controls tighter.

"But-"

"I said no way." Anthony roared, cutting of Wraith. "We came to GBN to have fun, and now we're going to let a couple of losers so afraid of losing a fight that they hired a mercenary stop us, I won't stand for that."

Wraith was at a loss for words.

"Well, I guess I can't leave you alone then," Shun said with a grin. "Sorry Wraith, but this is the one time I have to ignore your orders."

"You two…" Wraith let a small smile grace his face. "Ok then, who am I to stand in the way of another divers wishes? You can have anything you want on the house either way you return."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you."

Wraith signed off, leaving the two of them to their first battle in GBN.

"Well,well,well, you've got some guts facing us," a female voice spoke from the lead Hizack.

"Right, and it's not like you guys have a mercenary or anything," Shun sarcastically spoke as he pointed his rifle to the Storm, who still hadn't moved since landing.

"Tch, just shut up!" the female yelled, in a childish tone. "Now, move on and we may spare you a devastating defe-"

"Tri-punisher!" Shun launched the Sol Brave Storm strongest attack, and blew apart the leader, but unfortunately the other three enemy machines evaded it.

"Leader!" The remaining two Hizack pilots cried out, as the pilot of the Storm Tallgeese… chuckled to himself.

'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.' Anthony pondered, as he himself was stifling his own chuckle.

"You bastard!" The Hizack pilot on the left shouted, releasing his six missiles barrage at Shun.

"Have you no shame!" The one on the right shouted as he let out a rain of fire from his BR-87A Beam Rifle.

"Sorry, but the guy your yelling at is completely shameless. Believe me I know." Anthony said in a dejected tone, using his GN buster sword II to block the missile barrage, the GN particles surging the moment of impact.

"Hey, when did this turn into the insulting me game?" Shun questioned, as he used his maneuverability to dodge the beam fire.

"When you launched that attack on our leader!" The Hizack on the left yelled, taking out his heat hawk and accelerating toward Shun's blind spot. However, he should have been paying closer attention to his entire surroundings.

A shadow appeared behind him in the next moment. Anthony in Clarent took out his GN long sword II, and sliced the Hizack right down the middle. In the next few seconds, the sliced Hizack exploded, as Anthony held his sword downard, Clarent's eyes glowing for a moment. "I see why you guys needed to hire a mercenary." Anthony's voice was filled with real sympathy, even he was filling a bit bad by picking his enemy off so easily, but they got what they sowed, so to speak.

"Tch!" The pilot of the last Hizack clicked in fury. "Hey, Storm, do your damn job and take these guys down like you were hired to!"

"Sorry about this," Storm said, taking to the air and lining up his linear guns with Anthony. "For what it's worth, I didn't know this was going to be a beginner hunt. If I had known beforehand I would've declined, but I do have a reputation to uphold and all."

"No it's fine. I can tell, you really love gunpla by the way yours it built."

"...Thanks."

'What was that?' Anthony wasn't sure what the pause was from Storm, but he could almost feel… sadness from it. Though before he could think on it anymore, Storm fired off blasts from his linear weapons, which Anthony dodged.

"Your friend is done for," the Hizack pilot raged, swinging down his deployed heat hawk, "no way Storm will lose to some beginner!" He swung it downward, as Shun fire his machine guns into the Hizack's sensor, blinding it.

"Maybe so, but even I can tell, he loves gunpla, unlike you creeps." Before the Hizack pilot could regain their barings, Shun took out a beam saber from his binder and sliced the head off the machine, jumping back before it fell to its knees and exploded.

'That takes care of that.' Shun turned toward the sky. He was about to go and assist Anthony, but he immediately changed his mind when he saw the battle taking place.

"Bring it on!" Anthony shouted as he fired off rounds from his buster rifle, with the added power of his binders being in attack mode.

"You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much," Storm said. He was almost every shot, and the ones he couldn't were blocked by his shield.

"Well, yeah. This is my first real gunpla battle. And I can tell you're enjoying it as well. Why else would you continue now that your clients are no more?" Anthony amped up his fire rate, as Storm did so with his dodging.

'Why indeed?' Storm was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time in GBN… the experience of fun. He didn't want it to end. He accelerated forward, closing the distance between him and Anthony in a second.

"Watch out!" Shun shouted. "The Tallgeese series may be big, but it's one of the fastest gunpla ever created!"

"Too late!" Storm unleashed a point blank missile shoulder barrage on Anthony.

But he wasn't going down so easily.

He switched his binders to defense mode and flared a GN shield just in time, causing an explosion in the air. As both gunpla backed up from the centerpoint, Anthony had lost his rifle, but Storm had used up all his missiles. It seemed to be an even trade.

Not wasting a second, Anthony took out his GN long sword II and began to fire off shots at Storm again. Storm used his shield to block them, and called out his heat rod. With a flick it closed the distance in an instant, and sliced Anthony's sword clean in half. As he tried to back away, Storm ignited his thrusters and chased after him.

'No good.' Shun worridley thought. "A Tallgeese's speed it on a whole other level, even with all those modifications."

Anthony as well realized this. So it was time for a change. He decided to move his binders to high speed mode, and unsheathed his GN Buster Sword II from his arm.

'Challenging me in speed are we?' Storm accelerated faster, whipping out his heat rod to slice Anthony clean in two, but before he could…

"Trans-Am!" Anthony shouted those words, and instantly his red GN particles flowed out of his Clarent and the machine became dyed in a bright red color. Momentarily caught off guard by Anthony using the ability. Storm was in no way prepared to handle what occurred next. Anthony got behind him, and brought down his buster sword to sever his left arm, completely removing the heat rod and shield from play, as well as the beam sabers stored in it. As he went for a bisecting swing though, Storm ignited his thrusters, hitting Anthony with afterburn and escaping a finishing blow.

"Helly yeah!" Shun shouted.

"Well, that was a bit reckless of me. With a GN model I should know to be wary of Trans-Am, and yet… for some reason I didn't care this time." Storm muttered to himself.

"Ready to keep going?" Anthony questioned, swinging down his sword and pointing it outward in a two-handed grip.

"As much as I would love to, winning this way would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"Isn't that a bit cocky off you to assume you'll win?"

"Heh, maybe it is, and maybe I've been going easy on you. Who can say? The point is, if I did win while still being employed by those guys from earlier… I'm a bit childish to say it would hurt my pride as a mercenary and a gunpla battler."

"I see then." Anthony reattached his buster sword II to his arm. "Before you go, can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, you deserve at least that much for showing me such an exciting battle."

"What's your real diver name? Because calling you the name of your machine it a bit…"

"It's Kou. And this is my partner who you've been thrasthing, Storm Tallgeese III."

"Kou and Storm Tallgeese III, I got it."

"Well, good luck to you both then, and I do hope we meet again soon." Kou turned his Storm around and accelerated out of the mission area.

"He's a pretty cool guy." Shun mused.

"And a great gunpla battler." Anthony added.

Kou was right, he would meet them again.

* * *

**So it's me again, coming at you with another new story. It's a build diver's story, to celebrate the premiere of RE:Rise. I hope you enjoy it and the modifications I made to it.**


End file.
